


In All My Dreams I Drown

by LittleMissLiesmith



Series: The Better The Lives We Lead [15]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, i found an old post and remembered what i wanted to write for it, i wrote this in like seven minutes, sorta dark, while listening to music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/pseuds/LittleMissLiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was seven am and the clocks didn't work. At ten everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All My Dreams I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in seven minutes while listening to "In All My Dreams I Drown" after finding an old tumblr post. I got literally no permissions for this. I just felt like it had to be written and I'm all floaty today, it seemed like the right headspace.

The clocks were broken.

At least, that’s what Diego thought for the first three hours, when it was _just_ the clocks. They were broken, nothing more to it. The clocks were broken, the clocks didn’t tick, the digital displays in some of the classrooms showed only small red lines and the full-sized grandfather clock in the lobby had hands hanging down to the 6.

“We’ll fix the clocks soon,” it was promised, “we’ll fix the clocks soon” and then it was ten and everything changed again.

The clocks were still broken and Divina wasn’t speaking to him. She stomped and stalked away and huffed and puffed and glared and asked about kids. Kids. Like she had kids, she was fifteen—

Eleven o’clock and everything changed again. 

Christopher avoided Diego, skirting around him in the hallways as if he had a reason to be _afraid_ \--why would _Christopher_ have any reason to be afraid of _Diego_? They did nothing but try to bully each other into submission and in the end Christopher could get Diego suspended and Diego could not get Christopher fired, but when he tried to go up to him to ask if he was still on for babysitting Ellie that night Christopher very nearly fainted and ran off with a quiet “no”.

Twelve o’clock lunch hour and it all changed again. Kevin was eating barbeque chicken, which was weird because Kevin was vegetarian, and it wasn’t quite barbeque chicken, and there was some _other_ quality to the sauce but Diego didn’t think on it too hard because today was just too weird. Divina didn’t sit with them. She didn’t seem to be there at all. Lauren and Kevin bickered and bantered and shared the barbeque chicken as Diego and Daniel exchanged uneasy looks.

One o’clock English and it changed yet more. Sereno Blackwood was missing, which wouldn’t be unusual except his car was still in the lot and no one could find him. The clocks were still broken. They spent the class period arguing about the puns written on the board, except Divina, who was still not back, and Lauren and Kevin, who sat in the back of the room with yellow notebooks and talked in hushed tones, drawing disturbing pictures on the lined paper.

Two o’clock and everything changed yet again. The clocks were still broken, Divina and Sereno and god knew how many others were still missing, and Daniel was ignoring Lauren—was in fact ignoring everything but his phone, which he was practically glued to, staring down at the screen as green numbers flashed over black backgrounds.

Three o’clock and the final bell rang and all the clocks in the school began to buzz and ting and chime and Diego pressed his palms to his ears—

_“Hah! Well, it’s been fun, pal—“_

That was Ciro, why was Ciro in his head, voice ringing above all the bells and the dings and the clocks that didn’t work—

_“It’s time to go now. It’s been fun, but we’ve got work to do.”_

The clocks chimed three and Juan Diego Rigoberto Strex opened his eyes.

Everything changed.


End file.
